


oxygen (to breathe again)

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: But other than than it's pure GA fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Galo swears like once, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: “Oh, yeah.” Galo blushed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “I kissed you.”Technically, this was actually theirsecondtime around. But that doesn't make Lio any less nervous.Please note, this fic makes references to spoilers for the film.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	oxygen (to breathe again)

**Author's Note:**

> I was finally able to watch Promare last night and IT WAS AMAZING I'M SO HAPPY AAAAAA
> 
> This burst of inspiration absolutely clocked me out of the blue and I just had to get it written down to beat the block I've had for a few weeks now - thank you Trigger for giving me the spark I needed! I hope you enjoy some confessional fluff of one (1) dumb himbo specimen and his one (1) silly motorbiker boyfriend
> 
> (Title taken from 'Gallant Ones', the track that plays during _that scene_.)

“Are we going to talk about what happened that day?”

Galo turned his attention to Lio, placing his tools down. “What day?”

Lio gave a ‘tch’ of annoyance, rolling his eyes fondly. “ _That_ day. The day I _nearly died_.”

“Oh, yeah.” Galo blushed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “I kissed you.”

“It was out of necessity. I wouldn’t be here without you doing that.” Lio shifted, Galo’s Burning Rescue jacket falling off his shoulders slightly. “The city wouldn’t be here without you.”

“Don’t say it like that, it sounds so… daunting.” He sighed, picking up the cloth he was cleaning his matoi with and fiddling with it between his fingers. “I can’t believe how quickly we rebuilt, it’s only been a few months.”

“Well, now that the Promare have disappeared you’ve got an entire secondary workforce willing to help out.” Lio pulled the jacket back around himself, a slight chill creeping into his skin. “There’s some really talented people out there.”

“Yeah…” Galo turned to look outside, through the open shutter of the garage. “It’s weird to think that we’re not really needed as much now.” He sighed, eyes flitting between the groups of people walking past the building.

“Fires are still a thing though, right?” Lio’s voice grew louder as he stepped closer to Galo, nudging him gently with his hip. “Shuffle over.” He took a seat next to Galo on the bench, huddling a little closer.

“I suppose. We don’t need all the fancy freezing tech any more, but we’re currently the closest thing Promepolis has to a fire department.” Galo glanced over his shoulder. “You cold?”

“A little bit; it’s been really odd not having the constant warmth inside me.” He tucked his arms further inside Galo’s jacket. “It’s not terrible, but there’s just a little bit of chill in the air all the time.”

“Want warming up?”

Lio looked up at him; Galo had turned around to face him properly, straddling the bench to create a Lio-sized gap between his legs. He raised an eyebrow, smirking. “What makes you think I’d want your heat?”

Galo’s face fell a little, his hands coming to rest between his thighs; Lio was ready to apologise, but he was stopped by Galo’s deep inhale of breath. “Why did you bring up that day, anyway?” He regarded Lio from behind his eyelashes, a little afraid to meet his gaze head on.

“I…” Lio paused, suddenly nervous. His hands clenched and unclenched beneath the fabric of the jacket — a safety blanket between his inner turmoil and the outside world. “I’ve been thinking. About what happened. About where it leaves us.”

“You would’ve di-”

“I know that, Galo. But…” He swallowed, nerves clamping around his throat like a vice. “Did you…” Galo shuffled a little closer, and the subtle shift of temperature around Lio threw him off guard; he stood up, making a hasty retreat. “Never mind.”

Galo jumped after him, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket to try and stop him — when Lio just let it drop from his shoulders, leaving Galo holding nothing but fabric, he ran forward, spinning Lio around to pin him against the servicing bay his Matoi-Tech was resting in. “What were you going to say?”

Lio curled up, wrapping his arms around his body and shrinking back against the metal of the bay. “Galo, l-let me go.”

“You’ve never run away from a problem before, what’s so different about this one?”

“It… it’s not as easy as that.” He purposefully avoided looking at Galo, hunkering down deeper into his shadow. “You’re making this really complicated, idiot.”

“Huh?” Galo backed away slightly, dropping to a squat so that he could try to meet Lio’s eye level. “What’s complicated?”

He paused, fingers digging into his ribcage as he tried to hug himself tighter. The racing of his heartbeat drummed through his entire body, and he could feel his face heating up with a bright blush. “Ugh, you’re so dense…” Lio shifted, reaching out to press his hands into Galo’s shoulders.

“What’s up, Lio?” Galo cocked his head, trying to peer under Lio’s bangs.

“Just… stop talking for a moment.” Lio chewed on his lip, internally coming to a conclusion before surging upwards to press his lips against Galo’s — his hands slid across his broad shoulders to rest on the swell of Galo’s traps, the tight fabric of his undershirt straining against the muscle under Lio’s fingertips. He dropped to his knees and shuffled closer to press his chest against Galo’s, the surge of heat bursting through his skin and warming his whole body.

Galo, to his credit, quickly returned the gesture; sweeping Lio into huge arms as if to shelter him from the world for just a second, protect him in a bubble of warmth and adoration. The momentum threw his balance out and he fell backwards, landing on his ass with enough of a jolt to catch Lio’s teeth against his — they pulled apart, hissing in mutual pain, before Galo burst into a peal of laughter.

“Oh shit... Lio I’m so sorry… Ow ow ow…” He managed between gasps of air, swallowing another gulp of oxygen to calm his giggles. “Are you okay?”

“Ye-Yeah.” Lio was running his thumb over his teeth, giving them an experimental push. “That really stung though.” He pouted, glaring at Galo. “I can’t believe you ruined our first proper kiss.”

Galo pouted in return, shuffling a little to get comfortable on the floor before spreading his legs and patting the space in between. “Would you like to try again?”

Lio huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a dramatic display of defiance. “I don’t know if you’re worthy.” There was a moment of silence between them, and when Lio cracked open an eye again Galo hadn’t moved an inch. “Very well, you seem patient enough.”

Galo spluttered on another laugh, holding out his arms as Lio wiggled into his lap. “I’d wait forever for you if I had to.”

The sudden confession hit Lio like a punch, pulling a gasp from his lungs. “Y-You…”

“You’re an awful lot cuter when you’re flustered.” Galo’s smile was genuine, and Lio just choked on his words as he buried his face into Galo’s neck. “Sorry, was that a bit much?”

“A _bit much_?” Lio pulled back again, fixing Galo with an incredulous look of betrayal. “You nearly killed me! Warn me next time…” He muttered the second half of his sentence, leaning into Galo’s hand when it cupped around his cheek. “Can we?”

This time it was Galo who leant closer, hovering an inch away before connecting their lips once more, fingers moving to card through soft blond and wrap around the back of Lio’s head to pull them tighter together; in response, Lio’s arms slid around Galo’s midriff, holding on as if his life truly depended on this moment. When they pulled back, Galo’s cheeks were tinted as red as his firefighter’s pants, and Lio smiled wide.

“Much better.” He pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you, Galo.”

“I loved you from the day I saw you in that cave, you know.” Galo blurted out, voice dampened to a quiet whisper between them. “It just didn’t really seem right to mention it.”

“You didn’t need to.” Lio’s fingers traced along Galo’s arm and down to his hand, pressing into his palm until their fingers twined together. “I could tell. I just… didn’t want you to be an outcast.”

“I wouldn’t have cared.” He laughed again, pressing another kiss to Lio’s cheek. “But that doesn’t matter now; you’re a regular citizen, just like me. Would you like to…” His bravado died in his throat, keenly aware of what he was about to ask Lio.

“I’d love to.”

“Hm?”

“Go out sometime. Take me on a date, Thymos.”

“Anywhere?”

“Anywhere.” Lio smiled again, cuddling into Galo’s chest and resting his head on his shoulder.

Galo looked around, pulling his jacket from where it fell and wrapping it around them both, laying his cheek against Lio’s head. “I love you, Lio Fotia.”

Lio’s response was a little muffled but Galo definitely heard “love”, “too” and “Galo”, so that was enough for him. He sighed, content to just hold onto his flame in the quiet of the garage.

**=~=**

Aina would return half an hour later to find them still huddled together in the corner, sleeping against the Matoi-Tech’s leg. It was approaching sundown, and as the rest of the squad entered the garage she held a finger to her lips, requesting silence as they carefully returned to base.

“What about the shutter?” Remi whispered as they got close to the door into the office.

“It can wait.” Ignis replied, ushering them into the back room. “Let them rest.”

“Just give me a second, Ig.” Aina leant over the railing, smiling as she quickly snapped a photo of the two boys before ducking through the doorway. “I’ll send it to them later.”

Ignis scribbled a quick note about them being back, asking Galo to lower the shutter when he woke up, and stuck it to the door before gently closing it. He chuckled to himself, throwing his jacket over a chair and taking a seat to play cards with the team while they waited for the other two to wake up and order some food.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me about lio fotia on twitter [@digialchem](https://twitter.com/digialchem)


End file.
